


There's Too Mushroom Between Us

by Littlenaga



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Add tags as I go, Everything's kind of the same except mushroom problems ig, HunterGatherer!Keith, M/M, Mushroom!Shiro, Rating May Change, mushroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlenaga/pseuds/Littlenaga
Summary: You know how Shiro died? And you know how mushrooms like to grow on dead things? And you know how Keith likes mushrooms? And do you see what I'm seeing?Sheith Mushroom (Farm?) au





	There's Too Mushroom Between Us

             Shiro stood clad only his black briefs as he surveyed his body- it seemed to change every time he looked at it. He touched his hair lightly with his hand.  It was mussed up from sleeping in the healing pod for a few days in order to recuperate after spending so much time in the astral plane, but otherwise it still felt like his own hair. It was just a shocking white now- not a big deal really. He wasn’t super happy with it but with all the stress he had been through over the past year he’s thankful that he’s not bald yet.

              He leaned forward and swiped his left brow with his forefinger. The white hair he could pass off as trendy. White eyebrows… were a whole new monster it seems. He wasn’t so bummed about them to spend money on alien hair dye however. They would be staying white for a while.

              He looked at what was left of his Galra arm and frowned slightly- that was going to have some getting used to. Those were the only changes that he could see with his eyes, but he knew from the painful twinge in his knees and legs that there was some bruising there- showing as faint purple tint on the surface of his skin. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember his clone’s fight with Keith- the memories weren’t clear but they were there. Faded and hard to make out like old-school film developed by a careless student. The clone had had zero regards for the limitations of having human parts. He squeezed his eyes as one of the clearer memories came to mind.

              Keith was pinned to the deck of the space rig- he had been beaten and tired, almost ready to give in but desperate to keep going all the same. “ _I love you!”_ Keith had cried out, stripped bare like a screw that he had just kept twisting and twisting and twisting until it burned through.

              It’s hard to think about it- Keith probably doesn’t know how much he remembers. He sighs and rubs his eyes before moving away just in time to see a suspicious white flash beneath his ear. He does a double take- a childish fear that it’s a bug looking for free real estate. He steps awkwardly close to the mirror, body sideways, squinting and straining his eyes to look at it closer. Slowly, cautiously, he pokes it with his finger, his entire body shuddering as his finger comes away slightly damp. _Please, NO._ he screams inside. Did he contract a space leech?

              Against his better judgement he pinches it between three of his fingers and rips it off his face. It comes off cleanly, leaving a barely noticeable shiny smooth spot beneath his ear where it popped off.

              It rolls around his hand as he takes a closer look at it- eyebrows furrowing together in confusion and possibly disgust. In his hand, it was less threatening in nature. It was just a white sphere with a flat bottom. He noted that it was slightly slippery as he rolled it between his fingers. A slug? A bean? Why was it latched onto him?

              “Shiro? Is everything okay?” Keith’s voice comes muffled through the door and Shiro jumps- the strange white button flying from his hands and flying who knows where.

              “Shiro?” His voice is closer now, just slightly worried.

              “I’m fine, Keith.” Shiro takes one last glance at the mirror- he stops himself from rubbing the spot where the button popped off. It’s throbbing a little and he hopes it goes away on its own as he gets dressed.

              Once his focus is back on Voltron (to the chagrin of everyone who wants him to rest) he forgets about the incident. Even when he remembers the white button at the end of the day he’s too exhausted to try to look for it. The spot beneath his ear looks normal again- no shiny scar tissue, no residue or discoloration. He rests easy believing it was just another weird space phenomenon. For the first time in a long time, Shiro sleeps normally. 

**Author's Note:**

> But why would I make this, you ask? Listen, I just had the strongest craving for mushrooms and I also crave Sheith content and I missed writing and then things got lost in translation so now you have this au. You're welcome. 
> 
> Keith likes Shiro and mushrooms. If you disagree, remember that I don't owe you anything and keep your opinions to yourself.
> 
> And to the real ones out there who still love me for some reason Naga loves you, baby. #lookingatyoudearreader for always putting up w/my crack aus
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd because I can't look at this any longer...


End file.
